


ikuzono one shots

by mukur0_c0re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, listen its 12 am and I'm ikuzono trash so here we are, we can pretend Junko doesn't exist sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0_c0re/pseuds/mukur0_c0re
Summary: a collection of ikuzono(sayaka x mukuro) one shots cause I'm big ikuzono trash. This will definitely not be updated consistently
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	ikuzono one shots

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12 am I don't know why I decided to do this now bUT YEAH

Mukuro Ikusaba was the ultimate solider, she was skilled in the battlefield, she took down all of her opponents with ease, and didn't even have any scars from it. Though, mukuro did have some scars caused by one of he greatest enemies. 

Cooking. 

She could fly through the battlefield, dodge bullets, and disarm her enemies in seconds, yet could not figure out for the life of her how to not burn anything on the stove. The tempture was always too hot or two low, she could never get it right. Her struggle with cooking wasn't really a problem for her, she simply would either order out or but meals she could heat up in the microwave. That was the case, until today, where she made the decision to attempt to make dinner for her girlfriends birthday. Mukuro had no idea what had drove her to this, but she suspected her dedication to this was due to how Sayaka's face lit up whenever she tasted something good. Her eyes would sparkle, and she would smile, and whenever she did, mukuro would experience a world of beauty she didn't even know was possible. But now was not the time to daydream about her girlfriend. Now was the time to address the burning roux on the stove. 

Mukuro, thankfully, still had as fast reflexes as ever, and was able to quickly pull the burning base for her sauce off the stove. But that was when she heard the door open. Sayaka wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours, Makoto had said he would keep her busy while Mukuro prepared this surprise for her, he was supposed to be the ultimate lucky student, but she guessed that his luck refused to extend to help Mukuro. He probably got distracted by that Toagmi kid. 

"Muku, um, are you cooking?" Sayaka asked, completely unaware of the disaster they was currently happening. Though she did seem surprised, as mukuro had voiced multiple times how bad she was at this. 

"God fucking dammit." Mukuro mumbled, setting the burnt roux down on a turned off burner, and ripping her temples. She glanced around at the mess she had made of the kitchen, thankfully the roux had been the only thing actually cooking at the moment, but there was no hiding what she was doing. "Yeah- I'm cooking. Well, not anymore I guess." She signed, exasperated. 

"Aw, you sound really tired, and, oh yeah! Was this all- for me?" Sayaka sounded very concerned over Mukuro, but her eyes lit up with that same excited familiar spark mukuro had seen in them many times before. 

Mukuro smiled, "Yeah. It was supposed to be, it hasn't turned out great. If you couldn't tell." 

Sayaka stepped closer to the worn out solider, and grabbed onto her hands, holding them in her own. Sayaka's hands were colder than mukuro's, usually it was the other way around, but due to mukuro dealing with the stove, it had reversed. "Come on now, don't be upset. I'm glad you tried to do something for me, but you don't have to. Just being with you is a gift enough. " Sayaka giggled."Sorry, that was a bit cheesy, wasn't it? " 

Maybe it was cheesy, but that didn't bother mukuro. Her face gained a red tint around her cheeks, even with sayaka consistently complimenting mukuro, she still was always surprised by it. "A little. But, thank you. Happy birthday sayaka." 

And so, with a mess of a kitchen still remaining, and burnt roux on the stove,the two preceded to have the best birthday sayaka could ask for.


End file.
